


All Good Things Come in Threes

by ddpoweredbycoffee



Category: Beastiel, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Benny, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Double Anal Penetration, First Time Bottom Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Vampire Benny, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddpoweredbycoffee/pseuds/ddpoweredbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Benny decide to surprise Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Come in Threes

            Dean lay on his stiff bed, looking up at the cracked and peeling paint of the motel ceiling. Weeks had passed since he and Benny returned from Purgatory, and he hadn’t seen the vampire since. Cas returned from the God-forsaken place, out of the blue, a few weeks after, and stuck around to work with him and Sam. However, like always, he disappeared of couple days ago. _Good riddance._ The last time he saw those two together they were all still in Purgatory, and they argued relentlessly. It almost got them killed. Dean shook his head in frustration. Those two could be such a pain sometimes.

            Dean pushed the thought from his mind and stretched his arms up over his head. He opened his mouth in a long yawn. Sam offered to go on a supply run, which gave Dean a chance for some much needed rest. He hadn’t been sleeping well since he returned from Purgatory. He had just closed his eyes when there was a knock at the door. _Visitors?_ He wasn’t expecting anyone. He grabbed his silver, ivory-handled pistol from the nightstand. He loaded a bullet in the chamber as he tiptoed across the floor.

            “Dean, it’s me,” Benny shouted through the door. “Open up.”

            Dean released the air from his lungs and swung open the door.

            “Dammit, Benny!” he growled as he moved aside to let the vampire in.

            Benny entered the motel room and gave it a good look around. He smiled down at the rumpled blankets on Dean’s bed.

            “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” he teased, giving him a sly glance over his shoulder. His deep blue eyes shimmered with delight.

            “Yeah, actually, you did. I was trying to sleep,” Dean huffed back at him as he pulled the hammer down on his pistol and replaced it on top of the nightstand. “Where the hell have you—”

            Dean stopped abruptly and slowly turned to him.

            “…I haven’t seen or heard from you in weeks…How did you know where to find me?”

            Suddenly, a soft flutter came from behind him, and Benny’s eyes flickered to something over his shoulder.

            “Hello, Dean.”

            Dean could recognize Castiel’s low, gravely voice anywhere. He spun around to face the angel. He had a soft smile playing on his pink lips.

            “Cas,” Dean greeted him, and then shot his eyes back and forth between the two. “What are you guys doing here? What’s going on?”

            Benny shrugged as his mouth stretched into a grin. His human teeth glowed white against the surrounding dark, coarse beard.

            “Just thought we’d surprise you.”

            The statement confused Dean, making a mixture of frustration and anger boil in his stomach. Neither of them even bothered to tell him where they were going or when he would see them again, and _now_ they want to surprise him? What did that even _mean_?

            “What the hell is going on, Cas?” Dean hissed.

            Cas slowly closed the gap between them to stand right in front of him. Dean stared at him suspiciously.

            “Cas…what are you doing?”

            “…I...I always come when you call, Dean. I’ve rebelled for you, I’ve bled for you, I’ve fallen from heaven… I did that…all of it…for you…” Cas reached a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. He smiled softly at the spray of freckles across his face. “I don’t know what other words to use, so I’ll just come out and say it—I love you, Dean Winchester.”

            Dean froze, unsure of what to do. His palm was warm against his skin.

            “I’ve had these feelings about you for a long time,” he murmured as his fingers tangled up into his hair. “And I know you feel the same way.”

            Castiel’s eyes glowed a rich, vibrant blue as he searched Dean’s face for a reaction. He then slipped his hands down Dean’s chest, further down and over his jeans to grasp his hips. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed Dean’s lips, enjoying the fullness of them. Dean didn’t object. He couldn’t. For years he dreamed of this moment…Castiel’s hands on his body, his lips… He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. He must be dreaming… Cas pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. Dean felt a broad chest press up against his shoulder blades and strong hands grasp his shoulders.

            “I love you, too, Dean.”

            Benny’s husky voice rumbled in his ear, his beard tickling his neck. Cas gave the vampire a quick glance before returning his gaze to Dean. A smile pulled at his lips.

            “Benny,” Dean breathed, his head swimming. The vampire sighed at the sound of his name.

            Benny dragged his hands down, following the deep curve of Dean’s back until they fell to his hips. He reached around and opened his jeans. Cas lifted his shirt and dipped his fingers below the waistband of his boxer briefs, following the prominent crease of his hipbone. Dean let his eyes fluttered close at his touch. Cas gently pushed his head to one side with his chin, exposing his neck. He sucked at the tender flesh, earning a moan from the hunter.

            Benny nuzzled his nose into the hair behind his ear as he pulled the denim down from his hips. His breath was hot and wet. It tickled goose bumps from his skin. _What was going on? Was this really happening?_ The last time he had seen Benny and Cas, they were relentlessly bickering with one another. But now… Whatever it was, Dean didn’t care. He couldn’t have imagined this in his wildest dreams. He shifted his hips to allow his jeans to slip off more easily.  

            Castiel nipped at Dean’s earlobe as he lifted his shirt higher, exposing his toned torso. He smiled against his neck. The hunter knew that Cas could have him completely naked with just a snap of his fingers, but he seemed to be relishing the act of revealing his body, inch by inch. Benny groaned his approval. Dean leaned his head back against his shoulder as the two pairs of hands explored him, feeling the firmness of his muscular body and the softness of his skin.

            Cas then pulled his shirt up and off, and Benny removed his remaining clothing. There he stood—naked—with the two beings he had only ever fantasied about. _Fuck._ Cas stepped back to admire his exposed body, following the deep lines of his toned muscles. He paused on his growing erection, drinking in the sight of his revealing response. He brought his eyes up to meet Dean’s. They burned a hot, electric blue. He gave a quick snap of his fingers, and his suit vanished in an instant.

            Dean’s gaze trailed down the darkened skin of his broad chest, down the deep creases that outlined his prominent abdomen muscles, down to his protruding hipbones… The darker flesh of his cock stretched tightly around his rigid member, reaching out to him. Dean could feel Benny’s bare skin pressed up against his own, and he knew that the trick had worked on the vampire as well. The pressure on his leg came from the vampire’s eager erection.

            “Come here,” Cas ordered, his low voice dragging through his throat.

            Benny let his hands slip away from Dean as the hunter obediently walked to the angel. Cas reached up to gently take his face in his hand. He pulled Dean to him, pressing his naked flesh against him. It was warm and velvety soft and smelled slightly spicy and earthy, like a pine forest after the rain, with a subtle undertone of cheap cologne.

            Cas brought his lips down to meet his and teased his mouth open with his tongue. He explored his mouth, running his tongue against the back of his teeth and along his bottom lip. He tasted faintly of mint.

            Dean shuddered as Benny’s rugged hand caressed up his back, against his spine. His other hand mimicked the motion on Cas. The angel pulled his lips away to make room for the vampire. Benny’s kiss was rougher than Castiel’s, and a little clunky, but what he lacked in finesse, he made up for with enthusiasm. He had a slight flavor of copper, like licking a penny, and the smell of wood and smoke filled his nose.

            Cas then gave Dean a firm nudge in the chest with his open hand, making him fall back onto the old sofa they were standing next to. Benny took a full handful of Castiel’s hair, a commanding gesture, while preparing to direct the force of his desire towards him. Cas shook his head against his grasp and reached out a hand, placing two fingers against the right side of his thick neck. Benny’s hand fell away from Cas and his body immediately stiffened. Not in pain—no, it was the exact opposite. The pleasure that coursed through him was apparent in the way his eyes rolled back and his legs quivered.

            Cas then removed his fingers, releasing Benny from the effects of his angel grace. The vampire dropped to his knees in front of him. He looked up at Cas with wide, vivid blue eyes. Cas tilted his head to one side in an unspoken question, and Benny gave him a nod.

            “Good boy,” Cas murmured, giving his beard an affectionate tug. He turned to Dean. “Now what should we do with you…”

            Fuck, Dean’s cock was so hard it ached. Castiel always seemed so docile and timid, especially when it came to romantic encounters, but _God,_ how he loved watching the warrior of heaven take full control with such ease. It made his body tingle with excitement. Cas grasped his hair and tilted his head back. His gaze dripped down to him from his eyes that smoldered a molten royal blue. Benny watched as Dean wrapped his fingers around the girth of Castiel’s hard erection, causing the angel to exhale shallowly. Dean slid his hand along his length, relishing the velvety smoothness of the sensitive flesh. He admired the dark head, which glistened with slick precome.

            The hunter brought his eyes back up to meet Cas. His eyelids were heavy with lust. Dean gave him a small smile, then leaned forward to swathe his lips around his member. The angel drew in a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt Dean’s hot, wet mouth around his cock. The hunter dragged his tongue over him while slowly pumping his hand up and down. A groan escaped Castiel’s throat, and his grip tightened on Dean’s hair, causing him to wince slightly.

            Dean was surprised, and very pleased, to feel the scratchiness of Benny’s beard against his cheek. He stared into his eyes as he moved Castiel’s thick cock in and out of his mouth. He gave Dean a look, communicating his wishes without words. The hunter pulled his lips off Castiel with a wet pop and moved his head aside. Benny happily picked up where Dean had left off, sliding his mouth over Castiel’s cock. Cas moaned loudly at the transition. He pushed his hips forward, forcing himself deeper down Benny’s throat. The vampire took it gladly, making loud, slurping noises as he sucked at the tender skin and Dean licked at his balls. He then pulled his mouth up and off, motioning for Dean to take over. The hunter eagerly obliged and moaned around Cas as he tasted sweet excitement mixed with Benny’s saliva. His cock twitched painfully.

            Dean looked up at Cas. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows were stitch together. His mouth hung open in a soft moan. Benny stood to stand behind him and gently nuzzled his nose against the angels jaw, prompting him to tilt his head to the side and give him full access to his neck. Dean watched as Benny drew out his retractable teeth. The vampire then bit shallowly at Cas’ shoulder, just enough for a calm flow of blood to pool on his tongue.

            Cas gazed at him from the corners of his eyes as he grabbed Dean’s hair with both hands. He began to move his hips back and forth, effectively fucking the hunter’s mouth. Dean allowed the supple head of his cock to hit the soft, wet tissue at the back of his throat—again and again and again. His pace quickened at the sloppy sounds of his mouth as Benny sucked at his shoulder.

            “Fuck,” Cas hissed under his breath.

            He then came to an abrupt stop, ripping Dean’s mouth away from his slickened erection. Strings of saliva dripped from it down to Dean’s chin. His body shuddered with desire at the sight. He pulled the hunter up to his feet and pressed his mouth firmly against his own. Dean gave a small gasp as the angel roughly split his lips with his tongue and eagerly reached into his mouth, tasting himself inside. His kiss betrayed his intense arousal. Then, just as quickly as he had started, Cas stopped and pulled his lips away. He dropped down to the sofa behind Dean and positioned him between his knees.

            “Bend forward,” he commanded, his voice raspy with lust.

            Dean did as he was told. The vulnerable position left his ass completely exposed to Cas’ gaze. Benny stepped up to him, his hard erection right at eye level. Dean wrapped his lips around his cock as he felt Cas grasp his ass with both hands and spread it open. He moaned around Benny’s girth, which caused him to thrust in deeper.

            “Oh, Dean,” Cas groaned.

            Dean moaned again as he felt the angel’s hot tongue against his entrance. He plied him open with long, languid strokes over the puckered muscle. The hunter hiccupped, with Benny still driving into his mouth, as Cas licked deeper and deeper inside of him. He pushed back against Cas’ tongue. He couldn’t help it; he couldn’t get enough. Cas savored the sweet, slightly metallic, taste of him and his earthy musk. He smiled and gave his ass an affectionate bite at the muffled moans and the whimpers that pour out of Dean’s throat.

            “Are you ready for me to fuck you?” Cas asked him, his words brushing against his entrance.

            Benny pulled out of his mouth to allow him to answer. Messy ropes of saliva dripped from his cock.

            “Yes,” Dean breathed.

            Cas leaned back against the couch and grasped Dean’s hips. He pulled him up and back to him. Dean exhaled as his hard erection pressed against him.

            “Are you sure?” Cas asked.

            Dean’s eyes fluttered closed.

            “Yes,” he murmured. “Please, Cas, fuck me.”

            Cas didn’t need further encouragement. He glanced up at Benny and smiled.

            “Ah!”

            Dean gave a startled gasp as the angel pushed his cock into him, surprised at the lack of pain. A warm sensation came from his hole as it stretched to accommodate his girth. Grace—Cas was using his grace to open him up. Dean moaned loudly at the dirty, obvious abuse of his powers. Fuck, it was hot.

            Cas grabbed Dean’s legs behind the knees and lifted both up onto the couch. He placed each foot on the outside of the angel’s thighs, which left his legs spread wide open. The hunter sank down deeper onto Castiel, moaning as he stretched around him. Cas moved his cock in and out of Dean in long, agonizingly slow strokes.

            Benny kneeled down in from of him and sucked and kissed his way along Dean’s inner thighs. His vampire teeth came forth from his gums and rested over the thick artery he could hear just under Dean’s skin. Dean winced as his teeth pierced his sensitive flesh. Blood gushed from the puncture wound, and Benny lapped it up, not wasting a drop.

            “Mmm, like a priceless vintage…” he sighed as he gave a healing lick to slow the flow.

            “You are so beautiful like this, Dean,” Cas whispered into his ear as he thrust in deep. “So beautiful…”

            There was a reverence in the way they touched him, like he was a precious treasure. They worshipped him with each soft caress and brush of their lips against his skin. Benny stood up then and leaned forward. Dean rested his head back against Cas’ shoulder as he watched the angel tilt his mouth up to meet the vampire in a kiss. Benny teased Castiel’s mouth open with his tongue, which was still heavily coated with Dean’s blood, giving him a sample. The angel began to pick up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper into Dean. Benny deepened his kiss, mashing his lips against his as he reached further into the angel’s mouth. Dean groaned his approval as they shared a taste of him. He laid his head back against Castiel’s shoulder as he drove into him. His breathing quickened.

            “Like a priceless vintage,” Cas repeated the description after Benny broke away from their kiss. The fresh blood stained their lips a deep crimson. The angel stared up at the vampire with eyes a molten blue.

            To Dean’s dismay, he lifted him off of his rock-hard member.

            “Turn around,” he commanded.

            Dean turned to face him and climbed to straddle his hips. He gazed down at Cas through his long lashes as he sank back down onto Castiel’s cock with ease, earning him a moan from the warrior of heaven. Dean’s aching erection pressed hard against his stomach, spreading the slick moisture beading at the head over his hot skin. Cas began to pump into him at a steady pace.

            Dean sucked in a breath as he felt Benny grasp his hips in both hands. The hunter locked his gaze with Castiel. A playful smile teased at the angel’s lips as he raised a hand in a fist. Dean watched as he slowly uncurled his fingers and spread them wide. He cried out as he felt the effect of the motion. His hole opened and stretched wide under the influence of the angel grace.

            Dean’s breath hitched in his throat as Benny slide his thick cock inside him and against Cas, filling him slowly, wonderfully so…The angel then closed his fingers again into a fist, which tightened Dean’s hole around their shafts. The hunter groaned as he squeezed them with his strong muscle. Cas burrowed into his glowing chartreuse irises; searching for any indication that he was feeling anything other than pure pleasure. He found nothing. He lips pulled up into a wide smile. Dean’s deep green eyes were completely blown with lust.

            “This is my gift to you, my love,” Castiel told him without moving his lips. His voice filled Dean’s mind. 

            Benny drove his hips forward, slowly at first…in and out. Cas did the same, moaning at the sensation of the vampire’s cock sliding against his own inside Dean. He leisurely circled his hips, making the hunter groan and arch his back, pushing harder against Benny. The vampire soon found his rhythm and began to pick up speed. Faster and harder, he drove into him, and Dean melted beneath him. He tightened himself around the two of them to milk a more intense sensation from the movement. Cas made a dark, rumbling sound that sent tremors up Dean’s spine as he matched his speed with the vampire. They moved against each other, one filling him as the other pulled out, then they thrust into him in unison.

            “Oh, Benny,” Dean whimpered as he reached one hand back to place it over the vampire’s fingers on his hipbone while his other gripped the back cushion of the sofa.

            Benny gripped his hips tighter as he plunged deep into him, making Castiel’s cock grind hard against his sweet spot over and over. Dean’s back glistened with sweat as it streamed down his spine. He gulped for air before it was knocked out of him again with each thrust. The pleasure swallowed him whole; he was losing himself in it. Benny looked down at Cas.

            The angel’s eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth biting down hard on his bottom lip,swallowing down the sounds trying to break free from the confinements of the his mouth.

            “Cas,” Dean spurted out breathlessly, his eyebrows stitched together in pleasure.

            Cas’ eyes opened. Molten blue glowed with angel grace. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

            “Castiel…my Castiel…”

            Castiel’s body gave a violent shudder in response to Dean’s breathless voice, making Benny growl as the sensation traveled to his cock.

            “Ah, I love you, Benny,” Dean cried out as he squeezed Benny’s hand. “Fuck, I love you…”

            A helpless moan escaped his lips, and Dean could feel the scorching hot flames of desire lick up his spine in vicious, blissful stabs. The hunter gripped the back of the sofa tightly with both hands and stared into Castiel’s eyes.

            “I love you, Cas,” he whispered earnestly as he cupped his cheek in a hot, sweaty palm. “I love you so much…”

            Dean then arched his back with a loud cry. He tightened around the two cocks pounding into him as hot come spurted forth from his cock, coating Cas’ stomach with the slick mess. Castiel released a deep groan as he felt Dean’s hole then relax, allowing he and Benny to drive into him with almost not resistance. The vampire rammed into him, lost in a surge of desperate pleasure. Castiel reach out a hand and wrapped it around Benny’s wrist. The pads of his fingers found a particular tendon and began to glow bright blue. Benny threw his head back and cried out. He felt delirious, as if he might explode or implode or simply melt into nothing under the pressure that was threatening to undo him.

            “Don’t stop, Cas,” he managed to choke out.

            The vampire shivered uncontrollably and came closer and closer to the edge with each thrust into Dean’s slick, warm depths. Dean whimpered and pleaded as he buried his face into Cas’ neck.

            “Benny…I…I’m gonna…” Cas couldn’t even finish his words.

            Benny’s drove into Dean at a brutal pace, his movements becoming more and more erratic. Then, Cas pressed gently against the tendon in his wrist as he completely sheathed himself in one powerful thrust. Benny growled loudly as he was sent over the edge, and Dean whimpered as hot come spilled into him. It was more than Cas could take.  

            The angel sat up abruptly, squeezing Dean to his chest, and he went up in blinding white light. Dean and Benny watched, breathless, as two massive arches emerged from the light. A wall of blazing feathers stretched to their incredible length before them. Castiel’s orgasm ripped his voice from his throat as he filled Dean with a powerful force, and the hunter’s vision suddenly went black.

 

           

                                                                                              *                                              *                                              *

 

            Dean’s eyes fluttered open. The sun had gone down outside, leaving the motel room dark with the soft glow of the moonlight coming in the window. He tried to lift his head and winced.

            “Try not to move too quickly,” Cas whispered. His was voice hoarse.

            They were on the bed together with the angel sitting up against the headboard, padded with pillows. Dean became aware of the strong arms wrapped tightly around him as his cheek rested against Castiel’s bare chest. The blanket draped over him just under his shoulder blades encased them in a cocoon of comforting warmth. He managed to tilt his head up to look up at Cas. His dark hair was a complete mess; chunks were held up here and there with dried sweat. He had a smooth expression of pure bliss spread over his face as he stared down at Dean. He caressed the hunter’s jawline with his fingertips.

            “You’re still very sore,” he murmured with a small smile. His eyelids hung low in a dreamy gaze and his irises glowed a deep, lively blue.

            “We did quite a number on you,” Benny said softly from his perch on the windowsill.

            A pair of dark pajama bottoms hung loosely from his hips as his elbow rested on his raised knee. His other leg hung lazily towards the floor. The pale skin of broad chest glowed in the moonlight and embers smoldered bright orange at the end of his cigarette as he took a long drag. He then turned his head to the open window and let the light smoke drift from his mouth. The nicotine didn’t do anything for him anymore since he became a vampire, but he reserved them for special occasions when he had a good orgasm. All others paled in comparison to the one he had tonight. He aimed an affectionate glance towards the angel on the bed with the hunter cuddled up against his side.

            Dean shifted his hips in order to come closer to Cas. He winced as every muscle in his body, especially in his lower back, protested the movement.

            “I could heal you,” Cas offered while raising his hand towards Dean’s forehead.

            “No,” Dean stopped him and smiled. “I like it…”

            He relaxed again against the angel’s chest. He rested his hand on his firm torso, stroking his thumb across his skin. He smiled wider at the aching muscle of his entrance and the wetness he could still feel there.

            “I better get cleaned up. Sam will be back soon,” Dean murmured against Cas’ body.

            Cas gave him a gentle squeeze and ran his fingers through his hair.

            “I sent a lovely girl to slow him down,” he told the hunter. “He won’t be back for the night.”

            Dean grinned. What a sneaky thing to do, especially for an angel, but he was so glad he did it. He didn’t ever want to move from this spot. Never.

            “Hey, Cas, I was wondering…how come we can see your wings now?” Benny asked from the window.

            Dean’s head shot up. He hadn’t even noticed the pair of large, silver wings tucked behind the angel’s back. Cas sat forward slightly to stretch them out to their full length, nearly knocking over the lamp on the nightstand. From tip to tip, his wingspan extended to the width of the motel room. He shook his wings out, letting the feathers ripple from each joint where they met his back down to the tips. Dean’s jaw hung down in awe as hundreds of silver feathers fluttered on the trembling muscles of his wings. 

            “When I…I had my orgasm, you both were exposed to my raw grace,” he explained timidly as color flushed into his cheeks. Dean smiled at his sudden shyness when only a short time ago he had been the exact opposite. “The effects should wear off in a few hours, but until then, you can see these.”

            He gave his wings another shake before sweeping them down to encircle Dean. The hunter hummed appreciatively as the silky feathers brushed against his back.

            “This can’t be real…” Dean purred. “This can’t be…”

            Cas glanced over at Benny, his eyes sparkling brilliantly with amusement. He stretched out a long, silver wing and an arm towards him, beckoning him to him. The vampire smashed the end of his cigarette into the ashtray on the sill next to him and walked over to the bed. He slid in under the blanket and tucked himself against Dean, who hummed again in delight. Cas wrapped his arm around the vampire’s strong shoulders and pressed his wing tightly against his back, squeezing him and the hunter closer to him.

            “I love you, Benny…” Dean murmured sleepily. “I love you, Cas…”

            Benny kissed Dean’s bare shoulder and slipped his arms around his torso. He then smiled up at Cas, who returned his gaze. The angel brushed his fingers lovingly through his hair, his eyes shimmering. He grinned and kissed Dean on the forehead.

            “We love you, Dean,” he whispered against his hair and gave them both a tender squeeze with his wings. “So much…”

            Dean fell deeper and deeper into sleep, surrounded by the two beings in the entire universe that loved him the most…that he loved the most. He then slipped fully into the warmth and love that encircled him, and lost himself in his dreams.


End file.
